Deal
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Izuku lui avait pourtant promis de faire attention mais comme d'habitude son complexe du héro avait encore frappé mais cette fois, Katsuki ne le loupera pas. Warning Relation explicite HXH KatsuDeku, langage crût, PWP Hardcore !
1. Chapter 1

Katsuki et Izuku avaient finalement emménagé ensemble. Rien dans leur relation n'était une sinécure, il fallait voir leur enfance ! Leur première fois, aidé par l'alcool, avait été laborieuse et brutale, ponctué d'injures et de coups perdus. Puis ils s'étaient tournés longtemps autour en se fusillant du regard, regard qui ne manquais jamais de reluquer l'autre à un moment ou un autre, ce qui terminait invariablement par une baise soudaine et féroce dans le premier lieu privé qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Ça leur avait prit plusieurs années pour parvenir à mettre tout à plat, à cracher leurs émotions et enterrer la hache de guerre. Mais ça en valait la peine car maintenant ils parvenaient par miracle à se retrouver enlacé tendrement dans le lit, chacun caressant inconsciemment le corps de l'autre en respirant son odeur pour s'endormir.

Ils s'étaient installés dans une maison à l'abri des regards, le salaire de deux héros très populaire aidant beaucoup. Izuku avait rapidement figuré parmi les héros les plus appréciés, sa gentillesse et sa bouille d'ange faisant craquer tous ses fans tandis que le charisme écrasant et la personnalité explosive du blond raflait l'adoration de tous les autres. Ils ne cessait d'inter-changer leur place dans le classement, faisant maintenant partit des 10 premiers héros et poursuivant toujours leur ascension. Katsuki était de repos, assied tranquillement dans le canapé entrain de siroter un café serré sans sucre à regarder et se moquer des gens lorsqu'il tomba sur les infos et plus particulièrement, sur son idiot d'amant chlorophyllé entrain de se disputer avec d'autres héros.

Il était question d'une prise d'otage ayant mal tourné, le gars avait malencontreusement fait sauter la ceinture d'explosif qu'il portait en échappant le détonateur d'après la présentatrice, et ceci aurait fait hurler de rire Katsuki s'il n'y avait pas les images de son amant entrain de s'extirper de la prise des autres héros tentant de le retenir pour foncer dans un bâtiment en flamme et sur le point de s'effondrer. Ce crétin devait certainement vouloir vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne en danger, et et mettait encore une fois sa vie en jeu sans réfléchir. Le blond sentit son souffle se couper lorsque une partie du bâtiment gigantesque s'affaissa effectivement sur lui même, faisant entrer de l'air et alimentant les flamme qui redoublèrent d'intensité. Les héros autour du bâtiment étaient agités et hésitaient à y aller à leur tour pour récupérer son crétin d'amant. D'interminables secondes où rien ne se passa faillit rendre Katsuki dingue, celui-ci étant sur le point de sortir pour aller sur les lieux et sortir son amant de là manu-militari lorsque ce dernier émergea enfin des flammes.

Ce connard avait un grand sourire, faisant des pouces victorieux pour désigner qu'il ne restait plus personne à l'intérieur au moment même où une explosion finit de faire s'écrouler le bâtiment, l'onde de choc le soufflant et l'envoya violemment s'écraser au sol. Katsuki regarda son amant rouler bouler sur le bitume, toujours doté de son sourire merdique. Cet abrutis avaient risqué sa vie absolument pour rien... Il allait le tuer. Et comme s'il n'était pas assez remonté contre lui, ce connard eut la bonne idée de laisser une fan l'enlacer plus longuement que nécessaire tandis que la présentatrice faisait des louanges au courage du héro Deku qui selon elle « méritait bien des ''remerciements'' »... Il allait lui faire la peau !

* * *

Izuku se frotta la nuque, cette dernière craquant lorsqu'il roula la tête. Il avait eut une longue journée qui s'était terminé par un chahut pas possible avec cette histoire de prise d'otages interminable étant soudainement devenu incontrôlable. Il n'aspirait qu'à prendre un bon bain. Sans se soucier de ce qui l'attendait, il ouvrit la porte de sa maison et entra.

\- Je t'avais pourtant dit de faire attention, furent les premiers mots de Katsuki.

Izuku se figea aussitôt, reconnaissant le ton menaçant de son amant. Il déglutit et ferma derrière lui sans dire un mot. Aussi silencieusement que possible il parcourut l'entrée puis le salon, ses doigts ne cessant de triturer nerveusement son costume qui avait clairement connu de meilleurs jours, ce dernier étant tout lacéré et carbonisé. Il tenta de passer derrière le blond qui était assied sur le canapé, il pouvait sentir son regard grenat le suivre avec insistance et entendait les infos passer à la télé, racontant les exploits qu'il venait justement d'accomplir.

\- Je te l'ai dit ou pas ?! vociféra soudainement Katsuki en se levant d'un coup, faisant sursauter Izuku qui se figea net. Est ce que je t'ai dit de faire plus attention, d'être plus prudent ou pas Deku ?!

Celui-ci baissa les yeux, ses mains tirant nerveusement les trous dans son costume, le déchirant plus encore.

\- Heu... S-si tu me l'as dit... bégaya Izuku, qui sentait son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et un frisson grignoter sa colonne.

\- Alors c'est quoi ça bordel ?! hurla Katsuki en pointant du doigt la télé.

Izuku regarda l'écran et , sans surprise, se reconnu dessus. Son intervention d'aujourd'hui avait été filmé et diffusé sur toutes les plate-formes de communication... Pas étonnant... Il se voyait entrain d'escalader la façade du bâtiment en feu à l'aide de son alter, les exclamations allant bon train chez les spectateurs.

\- Un sauvetage...

\- Un sauvetage ? reprit Katsuki, courroucé en faisant lentement le tour du canapé. J'appelle ça une putain de tentative de suicide !

\- Kacchan...

\- Ce bâtiment était non seulement en feu mais sur le point de s'effondrer et toi tu entres et sorts comme dans un putain de moulin ?! s'exaspéra le blond, poings serrés.

\- Il y avait des gens bloqués à l'intérieur, t'aurais voulu que je les laisse mourir ?! éleva-t-il alors la voix.

\- Tu aurais dû attendre l'arrivée de héros plus qualifiés pour ce type de situation ! rétorqua le blond qui n'aimait guère ce qu'il entendait.

\- Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre ! s'exclama Deku en s'approchant de son amant qui alla violemment à sa rencontre, leurs torses se heurtant, leur visage se trouvant maintenant quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu diras ça aux prochaines personnes qui mourront parce que tu n'étais pas là pour les sauver, parce que t'étais trop imprudent et stupide pour rester en vie ! cria-t-il, son poing se refermant sur le col de Deku qu'il tira fortement à lui, faisant s'entre choquer leur front. On est des héros Deku, pas des Dieux, on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde !

\- On devrait au moins essayer ! répliqua Izuku avec fermeté.

\- La seconde où tu es sortit, le bâtiment s'est effondré sur lui même, reprit Katsuki plus calmement mais d'une voix non moins grave. S'il y avait eut une dernière personne, tu y serais retourné même en sachant que tu allais te faire ensevelir ou quoi ?

\- J'aurais très bien pu survivre et la sauver ! rétorqua Izuku qui vit Katsuki écarquiller les yeux un bref instant avant qu'une gifle ne parte soudainement.

\- T'es inconscient ou quoi ?! éructa Katsuki, les nerfs à vif.

Izuku avait les yeux écarquillés et maintenant porté sur sa droite, la sensation d'une chaleur cuisante de tardant pas à irradier sa joue. Katsuki venait de le gifler. Il porta la main à sa joue chaude puis replongea son regard dans celui grenat qui ne semblait pas du tout regretter son geste, au contraire. Son amant le saisit à nouveau pour le col de son costume qui se déchira plus encore sous la pression et parla calmement mais d'une voix rauque et implacable, pleine de promesse effrayante.

\- Le prochaine fois que tu joues avec ta vie, je ferais en sorte que tu regrettes de ne pas y être resté, est ce que c'est clair ? fit-il avec un sérieux mortel, faisant frémir Izuku de peur.

\- Kaccha...

\- T'as pigé ?! hurla-t-il à plein poumons, enroulant sa main autour du cou d'Izuku qui hocha frénétiquement du chef.

\- O-Oui, j'ai compris, bégaya le vert, ses lèvres tremblotants.

\- Bien, souffla Katsuki d'un ton moins sévère mais tout aussi rêche, et sinon parlons maintenant de cette femme que tu as peloté ?

\- Quoi ? s'exclama avec indignation Izuku, je l'ai pas du tout peloté, jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille, elle m'a juste enlacé.

\- Donc tu n'as pas du tout mâté ses seins ? demanda le blond en levant un sourcil hautain, ses yeux grenats plissés par la suspicion.

\- N-n-Non !

\- Tu mens mal Deku ! grogna-t-il, sa prise de resserrant sur le col de son vis à vis paniqué.

\- Et b-bien je j'ai vite regardé mais ils étaient juste sous mes yeux alors ...

\- Oh ça excuse tout alors ça ! cria Katsuki, furieux. La prochaine fois ce sera quoi hein ? Tu rentreras par pure hasard dans une putain de boîte de strip-tease et mâtera les nanas entrain de danser parce qu'elles étaient sous tes yeux ? C'est ça ?!

\- Qu.. ? Mais tu dis n'importe quoi Kacchan ! Elle me faisait un câlin pour me remercier de l'avoir sauvé, tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?!

\- Que tu lui rappels que tu es maqué avec quelqu'un connard ! Que nul autre que Ground Zero te baise tous les soirs petit enculé ! éructa Katsuki en forçant son amant d'une prise sur sa mâchoire à le regarder dans les yeux lorsque celui-ci baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues cramoisi d'embarras à ses propos. Mais au lieu de ça non seulement tu l'as laisse se frotter à toi mais t'en profite ?! s'outra-t-il, son regard se faisant intransigeant.

\- J-j'en ais pas profité, couina Izuku d'une voix moins stable, elle voulait juste me remercier c'est tout...

\- Pourquoi ça à duré si longtemps alors, tu l'as pas du tout repoussé hein ? Ça te manquais de sentir le corps d'une femme contre toi, n'est ce pas sale nerd ?

\- N-non c'est faux, réfuta Izuku en secouant vivement la tête, se libérant des doigts du blond qui grogna et le repoussa brutalement jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur à côté de l'entrée de leur chambre.

Izuku sentait un mélange d'excitation et de peur qui le rendait peu à peu dingue. Des larmes baignaient ses yeux qu'il ne trouvait plus le courage de poser dans ceux de son amant en pleine crise de jalousie. Et le lui dire ne ferait qu'empirer la situation alors il continua d'essayer laborieusement de le calmer.

\- C'est ça avoue, tu veux pouvoir à nouveau jouer avec une belle paire de seins bien ronde hein ? grogna-t-il en saisissant le col du costume de Deku pour finir de le déchirer violemment, exposant son torse puissant sous le couinement de surprise du vert qui émit ensuite un fin gémissement en voyant le blond retirer brutalement son propre t-shirt. Mes pecs te suffisent plus ? reprit-il d'un ton courroucé en plaquant son torse puissant tout contre celui d'Izuku qui gémit, les yeux fixés sur ses muscles si saillants et alléchants. Tu voudrais qu'il soit moins dure et plus moelleux peut être hein ?! demanda sèchement le blond en voyant que Deku avait toujours la tête baissée, comme s'il boudait sa personne.

\- N-n-ils sont parfaits Kacchan ... souffla-t-il tout bas, adorant sentir leur peau bouillante l'une contre l'autre, leurs tétons se frôler entre eux, lui envoyant des frissons de désirs dans les reins.

Izuku sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues lorsque Katsuki empoigna et tira fermement sur ses cheveux, le forçant à s'arracher à cette vue tellement envoûtante et sexy. Il fondit instantanément sous le feu incandescent des yeux grenats furieux de son amant, ses jambes se faisant flageolantes sous son poids tandis que l'envie de d'avoir le sexe de son homme en lui se faisait de plus en plus insistante.

\- Tu veux baiser avec une femme c'est ça ?! gronda Katsuki, l'idée même de quelqu'un d'autre touche ce qui lui appartenait le rendant fou de rage.

\- N-non non non non... sanglota Izuku qui ne pouvait même pas secouer la tête tellement le blond le tenait fermement entre ses mains, leurs lèvres se frôlant dans ses supplications.

\- Tu mens, dit tout simplement Katsuki d'un ton si vindicatif qu'Izuku faillit éclater en sanglots.

Puis il se fit brutalement retourné et plaqué contre le mur, sentit le blond le débarrasser en des gestes violents de son costume maintenant définitivement inutilisable et le laisser complètement nu et tremblant. Il osait à peine respirer tandis qu'il entendait Katsuki jurer et s'agiter derrière lui à travers les battements effrénés de son cœur. Puis le son d'une braguette étant furieusement abaissée envoya des ondes de chaleurs dans le creux de ses reins qu'il jurerait sentir se cambrer d'eux même. Il sursauta lorsque Katsuki plaqua brutalement sa main contre le mur juste devant son visage, couina lorsque une prise ferme et presque douloureuse se fit sur sa hanche tandis que ses jambes se faisaient écartés par des pieds entre les siens. Izuku était bien incapable d'aller à l'encontre de son amant, son esprit ne pouvant que se focaliser sur le membre imposant de Katsuki qu'il sentit bien dure et brûlant entre ses fesses la seconde d'après, lui arrachant un long gémissement perdu entre plaisirs et désirs fébriles.

-Ça non plus t'en veux plus ? demanda Katsuki dans son oreille en commençant un lent déhanchement entre ses fesses. Tu ne veux plus avoir ma queue en toi Deku ?

-Si ! s'exclama-t-il dans un sanglot étranglé, avoir le membre de son homme en lui représentant absolument tout pour lui à cet instant précis. Si je la veux !

-Visiblement non puisque tu laisses tes fans se frotter contre toi comme un putain de mal-baisé ! grogna le blond avant d'asséner une violente gifle sur l'une des fesses d'Izuku qui cria puis gémit d'une frustration cuisante. Dis moi Deku, est ce que je te baise mal pour que t'ailles voir ailleurs ? Hein ?!

-Non, tu me baises bien Kacchan, commença-t-il aussitôt à marmonner entre ses sanglots, tu me baises fort et vite, j'adore ça, j'adore sentir ton membre me pilonner, que tu fasses de moi ta salope, me fasse crier ton nom et jouir chaque fois plus forts autour de ta grosse queue. J'adore ça, j'adore... finit-il dans un souffle fébrile.

Katsuki jura dans un grognement animal puis mordit fortement le cou d'Izuku qui glapit et trembla violemment dans un hoquet étranglé.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire ? redemanda Katsuki, décidé à ne rien lâcher

-Je voulais juste pas la rejeter après qu'elle ait faillit perdre la vie mais j'aurais dû la repousser au bout d'un moment, j'suis désolé Kacchan ! Ça n'arrivera plus je te le jure ! reprit-il ses supplications. Il n'y que toi que je désirs, je suis entièrement à toi, prends moi Kacchan ! J't'en supplies enfonce ta queue en moi maintenant ! supplia Izuku en se déhanchant frénétiquement contre le membre de Katsuki qui buvait ses mots quasiment à la sources.

-Tu veux ma queue Deku ? ricana le blond en faisant glisser son gland contre l'entrée d'un Izuku quasi délirant de désirs.

-Oui, oui, oui, je la veux oui...

-Sans préparation ? Je vais étirer ton petit cul comme jamais vue comme je bande comme un dingue pour toi bébé, grogna-t-il de satisfaction à l'idée de marquer son amant si intimement.

-Oh oui ! Vas-y Kacchan, donne moi ta queue, je la veux, rempli moi de ton sperme bébé ! gémit Izuku, toute pudeur depuis longtemps oubliée, crevant trop d'envie d'avoir le sexe de son homme s'enfoncer en lui et soulager son intimité vorace.

-Bordel, jura le blond en étalant son pré-sperme sur sa longueur, heureusement que je mouille comme pas permis pour ma petite salope hein ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, forçant le passage d'un lent mais ferme déhanchement.

Ils étaient tous deux tremblant lorsque Katsuki parvint enfin à s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde en Izuku qui respirait laborieusement, ayant rarement eut l'occasion de se sentir aussi écarté et plein. Il n'oserai pas fermer les jambes même s'il le pouvait tellement le membre de Katsuki clamait son corps massivement.

-T'aimes Deku ? demanda le blond avec un sourire ne coin en voyant l'air Béa de son amant qui n'était déjà plus tout à fait avec lui.

-Ç- ça brûle, fit-il en se mordant les lèvres, savourant clairement la sensation.

-Je vais te prendre lentement et longuement Deku, commença alors Katsuki avec de nouveau une voix rêche et mauvaise, et lorsque tu pleureras et me suppliera de te laisser jouir, alors je te baiserais brutalement à t'en faire hurler de plaisirs et jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus jouir ni même me supplier d'arrêter de te pilonner et seulement à ce moment là, tu pourras dire que tu es désolé sale nerd.

Izuku sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge puis s'emballer sans précédent, regrettant soudainement de ne pas avoir fuit l'appartement dès l'instant où il avait vue que son amant était d'une sale humeur. Il aurait dû revenir plus tard, une fois que le temps aurais calmé ses nerfs mais il n'eut guère le luxe de s'appesantir sur son sort, Katsuki empoignant fermement sa nuque pour le pousser dans leur chambre à coucher. Étant plus petit que Katsuki qui maintenait en plus son bassin tout contre lui de l'autre main, il eut la très perturbante mais aussi très bandante impression d'être soulevé et poussé par la hampe de son homme si profondément logé en lui, ce dernier ne se privant pas de le gratifier d'un coup de rein sec une fois arrivé sur le lit.

-HAA ! K-Kacchan, j't'en pris ! Pardonne-moi...

\- Non non non, pesta Katsuki qui commença à se retirer de la chaleur de son amant, tu pourras demander pardon seulement quand j'aurais réussit à te mettre en cloque.

\- Qu ? C'pas possible Kacc-HAaaannn ! gémit longuement Izuku, coupé dans sa rétorque par cette hampe reprenant lentement sa place en lui, jusqu'à la garde avant de se rétracter à nouveau à son grand regret.

\- On pourra dire avec certitude que c'est impossible seulement après que moi, Ground Zero, aurai essayé, fit Katsuki avec un sourire carnassier en coin.

Ainsi commencèrent les longues heures de tortures sexuels du héro Deku qui crût réellement devenir le premier homme à pouvoir enfanter ce jour là.

Fin ! (un peu WTF d'ailleurs, j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku ouvrit les yeux et observa ses alentours, grogi. Il se trouvait dans leur chambre à coucher. Katsuki était au bord du lit, occupé sur son portable à lire il ne savait quoi, certainement les actualités du journal héroïques. Izuku admira un instant son dos fuselé, si puissant. Il adorait sentir ses muscles rouler sous ses mains tandis que le blond lui assénait coups de reins après coups de reins, le faisant gémir et sangloter de plaisirs, martelant sa prostate délicieusement, jusqu'à le rendre dingue, jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de le laisser jouir. Il frémit aux souvenirs grisant en se mordant les lèvres. Son amant pouvait se montrer incroyablement calme lorsqu'il couchait ensemble. Par moment, il laissait son impulsivité prendre les commandes et décidait soudainement de le saisir et le plaquer sur la première surface plane pour le baiser sauvagement, le laissant à vif et tout chamboulé mais sur un nuage de bonheur. Autrement, il restait calme, presque silencieux hormis les quelques mots crût susurré à son oreille. Il éveillait chaque partit de son corps avec ses lèvres, stimulait chaque nerfs avec ses grandes mains chaudes, arrachait un gémissement à chaque effleurement, déterminé à lui faire perdre pied, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait.

Dans ces moments là, lorsqu'il le fixait avec cette volonté de fer dans ses yeux grenats si envoûtant, lorsqu'il enfonçait son membre épais en lui avec pour seul but de le faire se cambrer de plaisirs, il était magnifique, à couper le souffle. Et pourtant Katsuki secouait la tête d'amusement lorsqu'il le lui disait, rétorquant qu'il était bien plus beau que lui, à recevoir son sexe avec autant d'enthousiasme, de plaisirs, sans aucune gêne, s'offrant à lui sans limite. Izuku voulait également le voir comme ça. Il voulait pouvoir le dévorer des yeux tandis que le plaisirs inhibait toute cette fierté qui l'empêchait de se comporter comme il le voulait réellement. Il en rêvait parfois la nuit.

\- K-Kacchan, j'aimerais te prendre... demanda timidement Izuku, une main tenant le drap contre son torse nue.

Le blond rit moqueusement tout en continuant ses occupations, ne daignant même pas répondre à la demande de son amant.

\- Je suis très sérieux Katsuki, fit-il plus fermement, agacé qu'il soit tout bonnement ignoré de la sorte.

Katsuki lui jeta alors un regard condescendant par dessus l'épaule, ce qui déplût à Izuku.

\- Tu refuses parce que tu sais que je pourrais en faire tout autant que toi. Tu sais que je serais capable de te faire gémir et me supplier comme tu le fais.

Katsuki renifla de dédain, un sourire moqueur sur ses fines lèvres, repoussant le frisson qui osait remonter le long de son dos.

\- Comme d'habitude, tu te crois capable de choses qu'il t'es impossible d'accomplir.

\- J'en suis capable, affirma Izuku en s'approchant de son amant. Et je pourrais te le prouver si tu voulais bien me laisser faire.

Katsuki serra les mâchoires et bomba le torse, le faisant se frôler avec celui du vert qui se tenait droit et fière, faisant fit de leur différence de taille qui le desservait.

\- Tu vas juste t'humilier Deku, le prévint-il.

\- Je prend le risque.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite longuement, l'un comme l'autre tentant de convaincre l'autre de plier.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre de refuser un challenge, si tu es si certain que je ne serais pas capable de te faire me supplier, pourquoi as tu si peur ? tenta alors Izuku.

\- Peur ? Tu crois que j'ai peur ?! s'exclama Katsuki, sidéré. Très bien, je vais te remettre à ta place, t'as vraiment prit la grosse tête Deku !

\- Parfait, sourit Izuku avant d'apposer sa main sur la mâchoire de son amant pour l'embrasser férocement.

Il saisit ensuite la nuque de son amant pour le faire se coucher sur le lit et passa ses mains sur son torse, ne manquant jamais de s'exalter de la perfection de ce dernier. Il pinça brièvement un téton, gagnant un fin grognement de la part du blond qui tenta alors de dominer le baiser mais Izuku le rompit aussitôt.

\- C'est moi qui mène la danse cette fois, prévint-il d'un ton ferme avant de se redresser pour chevaucher les cuisses de son amant qui avait toujours cet horripilant sourire narquois en travers de sa belle gueule. Izuku se saisit de son boxer à deux mains et le déchira d'un coup sec à l'aide de son alter, faisant hoqueter le blond.

\- … Mais t'es pas bien !

\- Fais pas genre que t'as pas aimé, fit moqueusement le vert avant de saisir le membre mi-dure pour le caresser tout en se penchant sur son amant. Je sais que tu aimes ça lorsque je te plaque contre le lit et te force à rester immobile pendant que je m'empale sur ta queue.

Katsuki grogna d'excitation, entendant rarement son amant utiliser de tels propos. C'était lui le plus grossier et vulgaire des deux, et de loin !

\- Et je suis persuadé que tu peux prendre du plaisirs à être en dessous, poursuivit Izuku. Tu vas adorer ce que je vais te faire, je te le promet.

Katsuki eut l'audace de pouffer, alors Izuku le retourna brutalement et se coucha contre son dos si parfait. Il aurait préféré pouvoir regarder son visage se tordre de plaisirs mais il savait que son amant utiliserait la moindre occasion pour lui en coller une dès l'instant où il s'entirait l'embarras lui faire monter le rouge aux joues. De plus, Izuku savait pertinemment que si quelque chose lui déplaisait réellement, Katsuki pourrait se dérober à lui et le mettre en PLS avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

Il avait ainsi commencé sa longue et agonisante torture, redécouvrant chaque parcelle de cette peau non moins parfaite malgré les nombreuses cicatrices de combats, prenant tout le temps du monde pour briser cette fierté qui n'avait pas lieux d'être dans ce lit. Katsuki fit bien évidemment mine de ne pas être affecté mais Izuku le connaissait mieux que personne. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi ses poings se refermaient sur les draps, pourquoi ses mâchoires se serraient et ce n'était en aucun cas dû à son tempérament colérique. Avec une patience que même lui ne savait pas posséder, il s'appropria à chaque touché le corps de Katsuki, faisant de lui indubtablement sien. Puis il enfonça finalement son membre dure en lui et entama un lent et profond déhanchement sous les halètements adorables de son homme dont il pouvait encore voir la détermination infaillible dans son regard. Mais Katsuki n'était pas le seul à être déterminé.

...

Izuku contrôlait parfaitement le plaisirs qu'il procurait à son amant, ses mains empoignant fermement les hanches du blond pour l'empêcher de bouger et de s'empaler sur lui sans sa permission. Le dos fuselé de Katsuki était couvert de leur sueur mêlé. Izuku ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il tentait de faire lâcher prise au blond. Il savait que ce dernier crevait d'envie de jouir, le sentait tenter vainement de se frotter contre les draps pour stimuler son membre délaissé et certainement dure comme la pierre. Le souvenir délicieusement brûlant de ce membre s'imposant dans sa propre intimité pour la clamer impitoyablement le fit longuement gémir. Il adorait les sensations que lui procurait Katsuki, il voulait les partager avec lui, le voir dans l'état dans lequel il le mettait.

Il se positionna tout contre la prostate de son amant et resta enfoncé là. Kastuki se cambra lentement dans un gémissement étranglé et recula son bassin pour s'enfoncer son membre, tentant de se procurer du plaisirs avec désespoir et pourtant, il ne lâchait pas un seul mot, ne faisait que grogner comme un animal furieux. Le vert soupira en se rétractant quelques peu, cessant de stimuler la prostate du blond qui échapa un fin gémissement fébrile.

\- T'es tellement borné, murmura Izuku en empoignant fermement la nuque de Kastuki qui jura dans l'oreiller.

\- C'est toi qui sait pas faire connard, rétorqua difficilement le blond avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Izuku l'observa faire, profondément enfoncé en lui, il pouvait sentir l'intimité de son amant se resserrer spasmodiquement autour de son membre. Il savait que Katsuki aimait ce qu'il lui faisait, que malgré sa volonté à ne pas céder, des gémissements de plaisirs passait malgré tout ses lèvres. Il ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier sa fierté et ça l'agaçait. Comment pouvait-il lui donner la possibilité de s'oublier quelques instants ? Il voulait simplement lui rendre l'appareil, lui faire ressentir cet extase de lâcher prise et se laisser totalement aller et de simplement profiter de l'instant, de cette perfection à l'état pure. Puis une idée lui vint en tête lorsqu'il posa à nouveau les yeux sur les dents de Katsuki enfoncé dans ses lèvres. Il transféra son poids sur une seule main et plaqua l'autre contre la bouche du blond qui couina de surprise, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand.

\- De cette façon, personne ne t'entendra, murmura Izuku dans son oreille. Les voisins ne saurons pas que c'est toi qui te fait prendre, les jambes lagement écartées pour me laisser enfoncer mon sexe en toi.

Katsuki gémit et Izuku raffermit sa prise sur sa bouche.

\- Shhh, tu ne voudrais pas que tout le monde le sache ? susurra Izuku.

Puis il empoigna la jambe du blond, la releva et s'enfonça plus profondément encore d'un coup de hanches lent et suave. Katsuki trembla dans un couinement fébrile, son pouls s'accélérant plus encore et son souffle se parsemant de petits gémissements devenant de plus en plus bruyant.

\- Ose gémir trop fort et je te baise tellement fort que ''Ground Zero'' se fera appeler ''La petite salope de Deku''.

Katsuki referma soudainement ses doigts sur les draps avec forces, ses jointures blanchissant tandis que son dos se cambrait délicieusement, sa croupe se plaquant contre son amant, telle une supplication pour être prit. Izuku frémit et enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond qu'il mordit fébrilement, tentant vainement de s'enfoncer plus encore dans son intimité, de le posséder jusqu'à la dernière cellule.

\- Tu es prêt bébé ? demanda Izuku en se rétractant lentement.

Il savoura l'anticipation qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux grenats, la façon dont il relevait un peu les sourcils de désespoir, commençant à comprendre qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devenir un corps tremblant et gémissant de plaisirs sous les mains de son amant. Puis il se rengaina lentement mais fermement avant de se rétracter pour recommencer, appuyant avec diligence contre la prostate du blond en nage.

\- J'aime comme tu te resserres autour de moi, comme si tu ne voulais pas que je quitte ton corps, comme si tu voulais garder mon sexe tout au fond de toi, grogna Izuku, ses lèvres contre l'oreille bouillante de Katsuki dont il pouvait voir les yeux vitreux se perdre dans le vide. C'est ça que tu veux réellement n'est ce pas ? Être remplit et soumis.

Katsuki avait le visage cramoisis, les propos de son amant l'aurait sans doute fait violemment réagir si ses tripes n'étaient pas entrain de baigner dans ce plaisirs cuisant, cette frustration lui donnant envie de pleurer et de capituler, de supplier d'être achevé par ce membre qui s'encrait en lui délicieusement, le possédant massivement.

\- Je sais ce que tu essaies de cacher Katsuki, poursuivit Izuku en raffermissant sa prise sur le bas du visage du blond qui fut contraint de pencher la tête en arrière, croisant le regard vert assombrie. Je sais qu'au fond, tu es une vraie petite salope qui adore être baisé.

Katsuki ferma fortement les yeux, avalant difficilement sa salive, des larmes de plaisirs et frustration mêlé roulant sensuellement sur ses joues. Il avait tellement envie de jouir, il sentait le sang pulser tellement fort dans sa queue qu'il pourrait presque croire qu'elle risquerait d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Mais le pire était bien son intimité qu'il pouvait presque sentir frémir et dévorer le sexe de Deku avec une gourmandise effrayante. Il le savait, dans un coin de sa tête, criant de plus en plus fort, à deux doigts de le faire craquer, il savait qu'il crevait d'envie de se faire baiser, d'être possédé et marqué. Deku poursuivait ses vas et viens, continuait de malmener sa prostate, de le faire se cambrer et trembler violemment de ce plaisirs inachevé. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et une partie de lui voulait craquer et effectivement devenir la salope de Deku.

\- Tout vas bien bébé, je serais le seul à savoir ça, fit Deku avant de raffermir sa voix. Il n'y aura d'ailleurs jamais personne d'autre qui sera au courant, cette partie de toi est à moi, rien qu'à moi, grogna-t-il en s'enfonça violemment en Katsuki qui gémit fortement dans sa main, ses yeux commençant à se révulser dans leurs orbites. Ose partager ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, et je te le ferais payer, poursuivit-il, un autre coup de rein violent lui arrachant un autre cri. Je te prendrais de la sorte tous les soirs, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus jouir que comme ça !

Deku continua son rythme intransigeant, le regard fixé sur le visage du blond qu'il voyait enfin partir avec satisfaction. Ses yeux révulsés, son corps enfin abandonné à lui, ses jambes tremblantes et largement écartés l'acceptaient enfin sans condition si ce n'est celle de lui procurer du plaisirs et Izuku en fit son devoir. Il le fit gémir et hurler dans sa main, certain qu'il le supplierait s'il s'arrêtait mais incapable de faire le teste, pas aujourd'hui, une autre fois. Aujourd'hui, il avait atteint ses limites, il avait besoin de se perdre en son amant, de jouir avec lui et en lui. Il posa son front contre l'épaule de Katsuki et écouta avec extase les sons exquis qui faisaient vibrer sa peau. Il pouvait presque entendre des mots, des ''Oh oui'', des ''Encore'' et des ''Deku'' sur le ton de la supplication.

\- C'est ça Ka-chan, han, t'aimes cet angle hein ? demanda-t-il juste avant de se renfoncer soudainement en Katsuki qui gémit fortement contre sa main, son dos se cambrant violemment. Oh oui t'aimes ça, gémit tant que tu veux hun, fit-il, ses hanches ne cessant de se rengainer vigoureusement, arrachant immanquablement un cri étouffé à un blond en nage et en proie à des spasmes de plaisirs.

Izuku se mordit les lèvres, il pouvait finalement voir dans son regard les prémisses de cette apogée, de cette perte de contrôle qui rendait ces superbes orbes rouge hagard mais Kacchan n'était pas Katsuki Bakugo s'il ne se rebellait pas jusqu'à la toute fin. Malgré que son corps avait visiblement capitulé, ses hanches se mouvant d'elle même pour aller à sa rencontre, ses jambes tremblants en se maintenant autant écartées que possible, ses phalanges blanchissant dans les draps défaits et dégageant une légère odeur de brûlé, Katsuki résistait encore, les tendons mordant son cou dans l'effort de retenir vainement ses gémissements. Izuku sentait la frustration la gagner, il pouvait être tellement têtu ! Mais savait exactement quoi faire pour qu'il s'oublie enfin.

\- Je continuerais de te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses alors cesse d'être si borné Kacchan ! fit-il d'une voix rauque et ferme. Tu sais très bien que tu n'y échapperas pas, tu m'appartiens !

Soudainement, Katsuki émit un sanglotement puis un long gémissement guttural, jouissant violemment et longuement. Le vert s'enfouit au plus profond de lui dans un grognement étranglé, Kacchan l'emportant dans sa jouissance avec lui dans l'instant. Il se coucha sur ce dos musclé à souhait, ses lèvres ne pouvant s'empêcher d'aller embrasser son cou brûlant. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, Katsuki aimait beaucoup qu'il lui dise qu'il était à lui et personne d'autre, avoir un sentiment d'appartenance indestructible, une place à lui tout désignée. Et Izuku aurait bien tord de ne pas s'en servir car c'était vrai. La place de Katsuki se trouvait juste à côté de lui, et vice versa.


End file.
